Piscine Olympique
by WonderPillow
Summary: Leonard pensait son idée excellente. Passer un après-midi piscine avec Jim n'incluait pas de rencontres avec des bactéries tueuses ou des psychopathes, et il avait le champ libre pour travailler... Du moins, Leonard pensait son idée excellente... jusqu'à un certain moment. OS/UA/


**WARNING: Toi qui vient de cliquer sur ce lien, apprête toi à lire un OS qui part complètement en vrille.**

 **Voilà, maintenant que c'est dit, je préviens ( _encore!_ ) que c'est mon premier post sur ce fandom (mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y mets les pieds...).**

 **Oui, c'est un UA; oui, je shippe le McKhan/Khones/vous voyez ce que je veux dire et oui, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'eux sur ce fandom (en même temps, ils partagent une unique scène dans _Into Darkness,_ but who cares?). J'ajoute que Bones répond à son prénom dans cet OS (c'est-à-dire Leonard, wep).**

 **Bref, je serais ravie que vous me laissiez un petit mot en repartant pour m'inspirer de nouveaux, euh... OS dans le genre (soyez indulgent \\(°/^/°)/ )**

* * *

Leonard poussa un millième grognement harassé – ni le premier, ni le dernier de cette journée interminable.

– Bones ! Eh, Booooones ! l'interpela la voix la plus agaçante du monde dans son dos.

Leonard hésita un instant. Devait-il donner à Jim l'attention qu'il désirait et assister _pour la quarante-troisième fois_ à un de ces fichus plongeons du plus haut de ces fichus plongeoirs ? Ou devait-il lui-même sauter dans la piscine en espérant se noyer le plus vite possible, histoire de ne plus avoir à se tuer la santé devant ses livres d'anatomie ?

Un véritable dilemme.

– Bones, regarde ! Allez, c'est la dernière fois, je te jure !

Décidément, un après-midi piscine pour se débarrasser de Jim – et réviser pendant que le blond barbotait dans un bassin de cinq mètres de profondeur – n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait eu. Il avait cru pouvoir _enfin_ travailler en paix, mais Jim n'était pas du même avis. Leonard commençait tout juste à prendre des notes, assis sur une des tables en plastique disposées près des multiples bassins… et il devait être installé là depuis plus de deux heures.

– J'espère que tu réalises à quel point l'eau de cette piscine est dégoûtante, Jim, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il faisait volte-face pour contempler le quarante-troisième plongeon du blond. Bourrée de chlore, de microbes ignobles dont je ne citerai même pas le nom, de produits chimiques qui t'attaqueront la peau dès que tu t'y immergeras…

Jim leva les yeux au ciel – ou, du moins, Leonard devina qu'il levait les yeux au ciel à l'expression de son visage, car Jim portait d'énormes lunettes de soleil teintées.

– Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie et admire ce saut aussi spectaculaire que puissant ! s'exclama-t-il en se mettant en position, perché sur le plongeoir. Prêt ?

– Malheureusement, soupira le brun en guise de réponse.

Il intercepta les lunettes de soleil en plein vol et recula sa chaise de quelques millimètres. Si ses livres de cours venaient à recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une légère éclaboussure, l'eau de la piscine allait virer au rouge écarlate rapidement.

Jim vérifia qu'il était bien sous le feu des projecteurs – c'est-à-dire que son ami avait bien les yeux fixés sur sa silhouette trempée – puis il plia les genoux pour se donner de l'élan. Son corps athlétique fendit l'air avec souplesse, à tel point que Leonard se surprit à énumérer mentalement chacun des muscles qui se dessinaient sous la peau du plus jeune. Lorsqu'il disparut dans l'eau à grand renfort d'éclaboussures, Leonard poussa un nouveau soupir à l'idée de retourner à son travail. Les plongeons de Jim le faisaient bénéficier de petites distractions… et il avait toujours du mal à se replonger dans ses cours ensuite.

C'était le prix à payer s'il voulait terminer majeur de sa promo – Dieu savait à quel point il y mettait du sien, à quel point il sacrifiait son précieux temps libre au service de cette cause. L'idée d'emmener Jim à la piscine était la seule qu'il ait trouvée pour occuper son meilleur ami tout en lui permettant de travailler en parallèle…

Pour l'instant – mis à part les plongeons du blond – il arrivait plutôt bien à gérer son temps, mais pas à rédiger ses notes.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un Jim dégoulinant d'eau chlorée ne s'écroule à moitié sur sa table.

– Jim, bon sang ! hurla-t-il d'exaspération alors que le plus jeune se redressait, éparpillant ses feuilles et ses livres un peu partout. On avait dit quoi ?! Je veux bien regarder tes fichus plongeons, mais tu ne viens pas me dér…

– Chut ! l'interrompit Jim en plaçant un index sur ses lèvres et en prenant place sur la chaise en face de lui. Désolé, Bones, mais j'ai dû tracer pour te prévenir !

– Me prévenir de quoi ?!

Jim ne répondit rien : au lieu de ça, il désigna du doigt un point dans le dos de Leonard.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et se retourna _pour la quarante-quatrième_ fois vers les bassins.

Au milieu de la foule de gamins jouant au ballon, de celle des adolescentes gloussant près du bord et des adultes discutant sur leurs transats, au milieu de toute cette agitation bourdonnante d'un samedi après-midi à la piscine, un homme grimpait l'échelle du plus haut plongeoir – celui que Jim n'avait pas encore osé essayer, de peur de faire un plat monumental.

Leonard nota les muscles noueux roulant sous la peau, la poitrine imposante, le visage anguleux de l'inconnu et ses cheveux corbeau ramenés en arrière, lui donnant un air de mafieux en maillot de bain.

– Et alors ? grommela Leonard en dévorant l'inconnu du regard. Pourquoi je devrais regarder un suicidaire plonger comme un abruti dans cette saloperie de bassin ?

– Peut-être parce que je crois qu'il s'agit de Khan Noonien Singh ?

– … et qui est Khan Nouill- machin ?

Leonard devait admettre (en son for intérieur) que le nom lui disait bien quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'allait pas non plus donner satisfaction à Jim en lui avouant qu'il trouvait « Khan-quelque-chose » intéressant, mais cette paire d'abdominaux … D'accord, peut-être qu'il était _un tout petit peu_ en train d'admirer le physique du plongeur. Peut-être.

Ce fut au tour de Jim de soupirer.

– Khan Noonien Singh, Bones… Le champion olympique de natation. Il a battu le record du cent mètres nage libre l'année dernière, je crois.

 _Oh._

Khan Noonien Singh – puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi – gravit les derniers échelons et se hissa sur son perchoir. Leonard ne put refouler sa fascination devant son incroyable chute de rein. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une des plus belles choses qui lui avaient été données de voir au cours de sa vie. Ce type méritait d'être dessiné et gravé dans un de ses livres d'anatomie. Ce serait même une excellente excuse pour le regarder de plus près…

Khan s'avança sur le plongeoir d'un pas décidé. Leonard perçut vaguement le changement d'ambiance autour de lui – comme si certains des nageurs barbotant dans la piscine avaient compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, sans parvenir à comprendre quoi. Ou peut-être qu'il était lui-même trop fasciné par le spectacle sous ses yeux…

Lorsqu'il fut à l'extrémité du plongeoir, le nageur professionnel balaya le bassin et ses alentours du regard, comme s'il jaugeait son assistance. Leonard cru presque avoir été dévisagé, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. La seconde suivante, le brun bondissait dans les airs avec une grâce royale, tous ses muscles bandés, tel un oiseau de proie. Son saut avait été d'une telle force qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de déployer ses ailes dans l'air. Derrière lui, le plongeoir vibrait d'énergie.

Il y eut à peine une éclaboussure lorsqu'il pénétra le liquide bleuté du bassin, élégant jusqu'à l'ultime seconde.

– Merde alors… chuinta Jim, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle non plus. Il sait plonger, en plus...

Leonard voulu acquiescer, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. A la place, il s'humidifia inconsciemment les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où le nageur avait disparu.

Il lui sembla alors que les conversations reprenaient en intensité. La chaise de Jim crissa contre le sol alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui et, du même coup, du bassin.

– Il ressort ? chuchota-t-il comme un gamin excité à l'idée de rencontrer son idole. La vache, si je pouvais sauter aussi bien que lui… !

– Pour ça, il faudrait que tu saches sauter tout court, ironisa Leonard qui avait retrouvé la parole.

Jim lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

– JIM ! protesta Leonard en quittant le bassin des yeux pour envoyer un coup de pied au blond.

Khan choisit ce moment exact pour émerger de l'eau et se hisser sur le bord avec majesté.

– Tu penses que je peux aller lui demander un autographe ? s'excita Jim avec un grand sourire. Il a une sale réputation. Il paraît qu'il est horrible avec ses fans, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, si ?

– Euh…

– J'y vais ! On ne sait jamais !

– S'il est si désagréable que ça, ce n'est pas la peine ! voulut-il l'arrêter. Epargne-toi ç… Jim !

Le blond avait déjà bondit sur ses pieds et il suivait les traces de Khan, lequel se dirigeait vers les vestiaires.

– T'inquiète, je reviens vite ! cria-t-il à son intention, ce qui lui valut une salve de regards noirs de la part des baigneurs.

Leonard se passa une main irritée sur le visage. Génial. Il venait donc de perdre plus de cinq minutes de révision, tout ça pour que Jim aille faire l'enfant et piste un nageur professionnel haineux. Génial, vraiment. Qui allait devoir consoler Jim si l'autre se montrait vraiment atroce ? La question ne se posait même pas.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment reluqué Noonien Singh. Bon, _peut-être_ qu'il avait laissé son regard dériver sur les muscles du nageur olympique… mais maintenant, il devait se remettre au travail. Lire. Prendre des notes. Rédiger son fichu devoir. Ne pas laisser l'autre le distraire plus longtemps.

Il parvint à se plonger dans son travail une dizaine de minutes, pleinement concentré. De temps à autre, il relevait la tête pour vérifier que Jim ne revenait pas dans le coin avec une mine de chien battu, mais ses inspections n'aboutirent à rien. Du moins jusqu'à un certain moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix profondément grave située tout près de son oreille le surprenne alors qu'il rédigeait les dernières lignes de son devoir, le faisant bondir de terreur.

– Est-ce que l'imbécile qui me suit depuis un moment vous appartient ?! grinça-t-elle alors que Leonard sursautait magistralement.

Il essaya de se remettre de sa frayeur, une main crispée sur sa poitrine, plié en deux au-dessus de sa table. Khan Noonien Singh se tenait en travers de sa chaise, l'air aussi menaçant qu'un dragon enragé sur le point de le dévorer vivant. Ses yeux réduits en fentes détaillaient chacune des inspirations erratiques de Leonard et ses poings figés sur le dossier de son siège en disaient long sur l'irritation qu'il contenait à grande peine.

Le reste de son visage était impénétrable.

– L'imbé… quoi ?!

– L'imbécile, reprit le nageur, qui trouve intelligent de me suivre jusqu'aux vestiaires. Est. Ce. Que. Vous. Le. Connaissez ?

Bon sang. _Jim._

– Il est possible que je le connaisse, oui, déglutit-il, toujours arc-bouté au-dessus de son plan de travail.

– Dans ce cas, attrapez-le et faites-le s'asseoir. Assommez-le, noyez-le s'il le faut mais empêchez-le de faire un pas de plus vers moi, ou je l'étouffe et je jette son cadavre dans les buissons.

– Pardon ?!

Cette fois, le visage de Noonien Singh s'approcha si près du sien qu'il ne pu plus respirer sans sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

– Je n'hésiterai pas, alors rappelez-le _maintenant_!

– Vous êtes complètement taré, constata Leonard en fronçant les sourcils. Jim veut simplement un autographe, ça ne vous coûterait rien de le lui don…

– Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps pour un harceleur pareil… et idiot, qui plus est, grinça Khan.

– Un harcel… Comme s'il vous _harcelait_!

– Un _quoi_?

Leonard n'avait pas entendu Jim approcher, occupé qu'il était à s'écarter du psychopathe penché au-dessus de lui. Le plus jeune venait de surgir dans leur dos, la tête penchée sur le côté dans une attitude de profonde perplexité. Il dévisagea Leonard puis Khan, avant que ses traits ne se crispent.

Quoi qu'en dise Khan, Jim était loin d'être idiot.

– Je ne voulais pas déranger, maugréa-t-il alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

Les poings de Khan se contractèrent encore plus sur le dossier de son siège.

– Un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaines serait plus discret que vous !

L'expression de Jim donna envie à Leonard de plaquer violemment la tête du nageur contre la table.

– Et un ours blanc déchaîné serait plus aimable que vous, rétorqua-t-il en tirant le dossier de sa chaise vers lui, ce qui déstabilisa un instant Khan. Allez faire trempette ailleurs et laissez-nous tranquille !

– _Je_ vous laisse tranquille ?! C'est plutôt _lui_ qui arrête de me coller !

– Très bien. Jim ? Laissons monsieur-le-présomptueux-hautain se baigner autant qu'il le voudra. S'il n'est pas fichu de te signer une saloperie d'autographe sans être le plus grand connard que la terre ait connu, inutile de l'embêter plus longtemps. Maintenant, allez voir ailleurs si on y est, siffla-t-il.

– Votre réputation ne ment pas, constata Jim avec une expression déçue.

Khan haussa un sourcil. Il se redressa, le visage crispé, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Désolé de vous décevoir… Quoique, non, attendez une minute. Je ne suis _pas_ désolé. C'est la première fois que vous venez ici, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens du coin me connaissent et savent que je n'aime pas être dérangé. Or, vous vous en êtes peut-être rendu compte… _vous_ me dérangez. Pourquoi devrais-je être désolé, déjà ? _Vous_ me devez des excuses !

– Manquerait plus que ça, ricana Leonard.

– Très bien.

Il n'y avait pas encore d'attroupement autour d'eux, mais leur conversation se transformant en dispute ne tarderait pas à attirer l'attention sur eux. Or, le nageur olympique semblait tout sauf enclin à se faire repérer, même si les locaux ne chercheraient pas à le contrarier.

– Vous, gronda-t-il finalement en pointant un doigt sur Jim. Arrêtez de me suivre.

Il le fusilla du regard puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas théâtral.

– Eh bah ça… Je me l'imaginais un peu plus sympa, avoua Jim.

– Non, sans blague ! s'étouffa Leonard en levant les yeux au ciel. Un vrai connard. Laisse-moi travailler, maintenant.

– Laisse-moi faire ci, laisse-moi faire ça… Personne ne sait s'amuser, ici !

Jim se passa une main dans les cheveux lorsqu'une jeune femme dans un maillot de bain parfaitement ajusté passa près de leur table sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Ses yeux brillèrent alors d'un éclat qui faillit arracher à Leonard un nouveau soupir vaincu.

– Tant pis, je vais aller faire quelques plongeons brillants pour illuminer cette journée !

– Tu te remets vite de t'être fait recaler par un psychopathe olympique…

Jim haussa les épaules.

– Allez, toute la piscine m'attend !

– Mais bien sûr…

Jim quitta leur table d'un pas vigoureux. Leonard reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de scruter une dernière fois le grand bassin à la recherche d'une carrure particulière.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula sans événements majeurs. Jim interrompit sa séance de plongeons pour courir après tous les individus de sexe féminin qu'il trouvait. Il leur servit un numéro de drague pathétique qui en fit rire plus d'une (dont Leonard qui, de loin, admirait le spectacle). Néanmoins, son numéro dut finalement fonctionner puisque, lorsque l'étudiant releva la tête une énième fois pour chercher Jim du regard, il ne le trouva nulle part.

Tant pis. Au fond, il appréciait d'être tranquille pour travailler.

Un peu plus tard, un des maîtres-nageurs s'approcha de la table pour lui signaler qu'il était l'heure de quitter les lieux.

– On ferme dans trente minutes, ajouta-t-il en montrant d'un mouvement de menton l'horloge accrochée au mur du bâtiment principal.

Leonard referma son livre d'anatomie en ronchonnant. Après le départ de Jim, il avait enfin pu avoir la paix pendant un laps de temps suffisant pour finir de prendre des notes. Il n'avait juste pas eu le loisir de les approfondir plus en détails.

Jim était accoudé au bord d'un bassin-sauna, entouré de deux filles rousses dont les grands sourires indiquaient qu'elles étaient ravies de leur compagnie. Jim semblait être tout aussi satisfait, à en voir son expression charmeuse.

Le brun ramassa ses affaires avant de balayer les différents bassins du regard, sans trouver la moindre trace de Khan. Avec un peu de chance, il avait déjà quitté les lieux.

 _« Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît »_ chantonna alors une voix féminine dans les haut-parleurs. _« La piscine s'apprête à fermer ses portes pour la journée. Merci aux derniers retardataires de gagner les vestiaires. Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt ! »_

Jim écouta l'annonce avec vigilance. Puis, il se hissa hors de l'eau et fit signe à ses admiratrices de rejoindre les vestiaires avec lui, sans même vérifier si Leonard se trouvait encore dans les parages.

Le brun prit assez mal cette négligence. Il se retrouvait seul près de ces fichues piscines, puisque même les maîtres-nageurs avaient déserté leur fonction.

 _Génial,_ songea-t-il. _Même pas un petit : « tiens, et si je vérifiais où se trouve Bones ? Non, il a déjà dû aller se changer, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me couv… »_

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par deux poignes d'acier qui se refermaient sur ses avant-bras. Son sac tomba à ses pieds : il voulut tourner la tête pour apercevoir son agresseur, mais il se sentit presque aussitôt entraîné dans l'eau où il tomba, tout en t-shirt, bermuda et tongs.

La violence du contact avec le liquide chloré lui coupa le souffle. Paniqué, il voulut instinctivement respirer mais avala une grande goulée d'eau à la place. Ses yeux irrités protestèrent contre le traitement qu'on leur infligeait – la brûlure du chlore, qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Quant à ses vêtements, alourdis, ils l'emportèrent vers le fond du bassin, alors qu'il luttait en vain pour remonter à l'air libre.

Il discerna alors vaguement un mouvement dans l'eau. Une nuée de bulles se forma un peu plus loin, suivie d'une ombre filant dans sa direction. Un corps fuselé se propulsa dans son champ de vision, évoluant de façon si fascinante qu'on eut dit un animal marin qui avait toujours fait corps avec l'eau. Leonard ne reconnut pas tout de suite Khan, trop ébahi par le poids de l'eau l'écrasant toujours un peu plus loin vers le fond et par l'élégance du corps délié qui glissait vers lui, comme jouant avec le liquide qui l'entourait.

Khan fut très vite assez proche pour être reconnaissable entre mille. Il encercla de ses bras le torse de Leonard – qui avait arrêté de lutter – et, d'une poussée phénoménale, il les propulsa hors de l'eau.

Ils crevèrent la surface presque immédiatement : les poumons de Leonard rejetèrent leur contenu dès l'instant où il fut à l'air libre alors qu'il suffoquait, tout juste capable de vomir de l'eau.

– Il m'a semblé logique que vous sachiez nager, puisque nous sommes à la piscine, claqua la voix du champion olympique alors qu'il se laissait flotter vers le bord. Apparemment, je me suis trompé.

Il fallut une bonne minute à Leonard pour être capable d'articuler une phrase cohérente.

– Vous êtes comp… complètement malade ! hurla-t-il en recrachant un flot d'eau. J'aurais p… j'aurais pu me noyer !

– En effet.

– « En ef… effet » ? siffla-t-il en prenant de gigantesques respirations. _« En effet »_?! Comme si je n'étais pas assez stres… stressé ! Vous savez qu'il ne manquait plus qu'une minute pour que je perde connaissance ? Qui serait venu me cher…cher, hein?! Mourir noyé, j'ado… adore ! J'en ai assez de cette fichue journée, j'en ai assez de toute cette eau chlorée bourrée de bact…éries et d'infections, j'en ai assez des situations angoissantes et j'en ai assez des crétins imbus d'eux-mêmes dans votre… dans votre genre ! Pourquoi vous m'avez jeté à l'eau?!

– La tentation.

– Hein ?!

Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise des bras de Khan qui le maintenaient toujours bien trop près de lui – trop près pour un Leonard furieux contre le type qui l'avait balancé à l'eau pour une raison aussi... aussi absurde!

Il tenta de s'appuyer sur le bord pour se maintenir lui-même à la surface, mais échoua lamentablement. Il pria mentalement pour que Jim ne se rende pas compte qu'il manquait à l'appel dans les vestiaires et ne se décide à faire demi-tour, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se trouver dans une situation aussi embarrassante lorsque le blond reviendrait.

Il avait toujours du mal à se remettre de cette petite baignade surprise. Son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'expulser lui-même de sa cage thoracique.

En même temps, quand on avait peur d…

–…e l'eau.

– Pardon ? s'excusa Leonard en toussant une dernière fois avec difficulté.

– Votre réaction indique que vous avez peur de l'eau, réitéra Khan d'un ton plus posé.

– _« Votre réaction indique que vous avez peur de l'eau »_ , le singea Leonard en mimant des guillemets invisibles. Non, non, absolument pas… J'AI JUSTE UNE SALOPERIE DE FROUSSE DE LA NOYADE, ESPECE D'ABRUTI !

Leonard choisit d'oublier momentanément qu'il se trouvait dans une _fichue_ piscine déserte, à moins d'un mètre du plus _fichu_ psychopathe qu'il ait rencontré depuis un bon bout de temps, lequel venait de le balancer dans cette _fichue_ eau chlorée alors qu'il avait toujours cette _fichue_ peur incontrôlable de se noyer dès qu'il se trouvait immergé dans plus d'un centimètre d'eau.

Peur dont seul Jim était au courant, pour éviter les mauvaises blagues dont il aurait pu être victime si cette information cruciale avait été révélée à une personne potentiellement sadique.

Leonard riva son regard dans celui de Khan ( _alias_ le sadique), au moment où les yeux de ce dernier s'assombrissaient dangereusement.

– A la prochaine insulte… gronda-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par un Leonard déchaîné.

– A la prochaine insulte, quoi ?! Vous me balancez encore une fois dans l'eau ?! Je ne suis pas aveugle, aux dernières nouvelles et j'en ai assez que vous veniez me pourrir la journée! D'ailleurs, j'en ai assez de cette journée !

– Mai…

– Deux secondes, je n'ai pas terminé ! C'est quoi cette manie d'être le parfait connard ?! Monsieur est champion olympique, monsieur se croit tout permis ! Monsieur rembarre ses fans, les menace de mort et ne trouve rien de mieux que de pousser d'honnêtes gens dans l'eau, pour ensuite aller les sauver ! C'est quoi votre problème ?

– Je pense que vous devriez vous calmer, docteur.

– Pardon ?! Je ne suis pas docteur, j'espère l'… Comment vous êtes au courant de ça ?!

– Les livres d'anatomie, sans doute… ?

– Vous êtes encore plus irritant que Jim, céda-t-il. Je vais vous frapper.

Khan haussa un sourcil peu impressionné.

– Ce serait une très mauvaise idée de votre part.

– Et me pousser dans l'eau, c'était quoi ? UNE PUTAIN DE MAUVAISE ID…

Cette fois, il fut arrêté d'une toute autre manière.

Dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se faire embrasser contre le rebord d'une piscine après y avoir été entraîné quelques minutes auparavant était un euphémisme. Eberlué, il garda les yeux ouverts alors que la bouche de Khan se posait férocement sur la sienne, coupant son flot de paroles.

Les lèvres du nageur étaient glacées contre les siennes. L'espace d'une seconde, Leonard se surprit à apprécier leur contact – il devait bien admettre qu'il avait adoré la vue du corps svelte de Khan lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, quelques heures auparavant…

… mais de là à se laisser embrasser alors qu'il connaissait maintenant le foutu caractère du nageur, non !

Il le repoussa à bout de bras en le fusillant du regard.

– Ça ne va pas la tête ?! siffla-t-il entre ses dents, le souffle court.

La tête en question s'inclina légèrement sur le côté. A cet instant, Leonard aurait juré qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un dragon sur le point de le déguster bout par bout.

Il eut soudain l'intuition que Khan allait retenter l'expérience s'il ne bougeait pas très vite. Aussitôt, il s'extirpa des bras qui le portaient, accrocha le bord du bassin et se souleva du mieux qu'il put. Le regard impénétrable du nageur le suivit tout du long, mais il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'arrêter.

Tremblant, trempé, Leonard se remit sur ses pieds. Il attrapa son sac qui – heureusement – ne l'avait pas suivi dans sa chute et fit volte-face, pressé de s'éloigner du bassin.

– Vous partez déjà ? susurra une voix dans son dos.

Leonard lui lança un regard noir.

– Et Jim va encore dire que c'est moi qui suis parano… Combien de chances il y avait pour que je me fasse agresser dans une piscine, hein ?!

– Je désapprouve le terme « agresser ».

– Dommage, parce que c'est exactement comme ça que je vois la situation !

Khan bondit hors de l'eau aussi souplement et rapidement qu'un félin. Stupéfait, Leonard n'eut pas le temps de réagir (ou il eut presque le temps, mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas très envie de s'éloigner non plus – à vrai dire, la situation devenait un peu trop intéressante pour son subconscient).

Une main se posa sur son bras. Leonard frissonna.

– Vous savez que vous êtes hypnotisant quand vous vous énervez ?

La respiration de Leonard se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

– Je… je vais prendre une douche, parvint-il malgré tout à articuler. La piscine va fermer.

D'un haussement d'épaule, Khan l'informa qu'il portait peu d'importance à sa remarque.

– Elle ne fermera pas. C'est l'heure de mon entraînement quotidien, j'ai chacun des bassins pour moi seul. Et mon coach est absent aujourd'hui…

– Que… mais, les caméras de surveillance ?

Leonard était bien placé pour savoir qu'il y en avait et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que tout le staff de la piscine soit au courant de… de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

– Elles sont désactivées. Je _déteste_ qu'on me filme lorsque je nage.

– Vous savez que vous venez de passer de la catégorie de psychopathe malpoli à celle de psychopathe effrayant, là ?

– Ah ?

Leonard se mordit la lèvre, les mains crispées sur son sac. OK. Il devait retrouver la maîtrise de la situation. _Maintenant._

– Bon, articula-t-il finalement. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rejoigne les vestiaires et que je vous laisse vous entraîner tranquillement, comme ça je pourrais m'échapper de cet endroit et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé en effaçant tout ça de ma mémoire…

– Alors vous allez vraiment prendre une douche et partir ?

– Il a à peine deux heures, vous hurlez sur Jim ensuite, vous me jetez dans cette saloperie de piscine alors que j'ai une frousse bleue de la noyade et maintenant, vous voudriez que je reste et vous… et vous… et v…

Le visage de Khan s'approcha dangereusement pour la seconde fois. Néanmoins, cette fois, Leonard ne trouva pas la force de le repousser.

Au lieu de ça, il regarda les traits du nageur se rapprocher lentement de son propre visage, de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se rencontrent, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Khan continuent de glisser jusqu'aux siennes, toujours plus proches, jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qu'il sente soit un souffle brûlant sur sa bouche et un regard bleu pur fixé sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu' _enfin_ leurs lèvres entrent en collision et _bon sang_ , il n'arrivait plus à respirer et…

Toujours aussi froides, les lèvres de Khan épousèrent les siennes. Le plus grand trouva amusant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, déclenchant un éclair enflammé dans le creux du ventre de Leonard. Inconscient de ses propres réflexes, celui-ci gémit et entoura la mâchoire du nageur de ses mains en répondant au baiser. Il avait l'impression d'être incandescent, sa bouche rivée à celle, joueuse, de Khan qui s'écartait parfois pour guetter sa réaction et _bon sang_ , est-ce que c'était amusant de le manipuler de cette manière ? Certainement pas. Est-ce que c'était indécent de lui dévorer la bouche en retour ? Non plus.

Khan ne demanda pas l'autorisation pour approfondir le baiser et, à vrai dire, Leonard s'en fichait pas mal, du moment qu'il laissait ses lèvres glisser juste comme il fallait contre les siennes, du moment qu'il pouvait encore embrasser sa lèvre inférieure alors que l'autre continuait de lui croquer la lèvre supérieure, du moment qu'il ne se reculait pas. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un le plus délicieux gémissement de la part du plus grand, un gémissement si profond que Leonard en vibra avec lui.

– B… bon sang, murmura-t-il en se dégageant, le front posé sur l'épaule de Khan, courbé vers lui. Tr… très mauvaise idée.

– Quelle idée ? gronda Khan d'une voix si rocailleuse que Leonard envoya sa raison et sa bonne conscience au diable pour l'embrasser encore plus sauvagement.

Ce fut un fouillis de peau, de lèvres, de dents et de salive. Leonard ne savait plus exactement où il en était ni pourquoi il se laissait faire et participait _activement_ , mis à part le fait que le traitement qu'il recevait était absolument exquis.

Peut-être qu'il se laissa allonger sur un transat alors qu'un soupir franchissait ses lèvres au moment où le torse de Khan recouvrit le sien. Peut-être même que son t-shirt commençait à devenir trop mouillé, trop collant, de trop – peut-être qu'il ne protesta pas lorsque Khan le força à l'enlever, peut-être même qu'il encouragea la procédure en levant les bras en l'air.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent une poignée de secondes pour se crasher l'une sur l'autre dès que ce fut à nouveau possible. Leonard ne respirait plus – est-ce qu'il avait jamais su comment remplir cette fonction vitale ?

Il devenait complètement fou.

– St… stop, bredouilla-t-il au prix d'un effort surhumain, mais toujours contre les lèvres de l'autre. Il faut vraiment que j'aille… voir ce que Jim fabrique…

– Un prétexte, maugréa Khan en déposant une myriade de petits baisers autour et sur sa bouche.

– Non, soupira-t-il en retour. Non, _vraiment._ C'est… hé ! C'est de la triche ! geint-il lorsque Khan en profita pour embrasser sa mâchoire.

Les mains qui se déplaçaient sur sa propre poitrine n'aidaient pas ses pensées à recouvrir un semblant de cohérence.

– Il faut… au m… moins que je s… oh, _bon sang_ … sache ce qu'il faaa…

Il abandonna lorsque leurs corps se pressèrent de telle manière qu'il ne restait pas un centimètre d'espace entre eux.

– Je suis partant pour une douche et _après_ , peut-être… ronronna Khan en s'étirant contre lui, _après_ peut-être que tu pourras aller voir ce que… ce que l'autre gamin fait…

– Depuis… qua… quand on se tutoie ?

Khan cessa de tracer une ligne de baisers en fusion le long de son cou pour relever les yeux vers son visage.

– Je peux te vouvoyer et continuer de t'embrasser, mais ça ne me paraît pas très adéquat…

Leonard inspira un grand coup, incapable de savoir quoi répondre. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas être essoufflé alors que lui-même peinait à reprendre sa respiration ? Ce type était surhumain.

– Je suis nageur, sourit Khan comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Imbattable en apnée, ajouta-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, ce qui envoya une série de frissons à Leonard.

– Dois… dois vraiment prendre une douche, rouspéta-t-il en se redressant.

Khan ne bougea pas : leurs peaux se touchèrent délicieusement.

Pantelant, il posa une main sur l'épaule du plus grand et le poussa assez pour parvenir – avec regret – à se libérer du cercle de ses bras.

– Je t'accompagne, lui imposa Khan en se redressant lui-aussi.

Il posa une main au creux de ses reins : Leonard se raidit mais ne protesta pas. Il saisit son sac et son t-shirt avec difficulté et prit la direction des vestiaires sans parvenir à empêcher son souffle de s'enrayer quand Khan lui jeta un regard enflammé.

Il ne parvint à stabiliser sa respiration que lorsqu'il eut rejoint son casier. En revanche, il ne put pas éviter de se retrouver projeté contre le mur de la douche par un nageur affamé.

Le jet d'eau se déclencha au-dessus d'eux, glacé, mais Khan ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention.

Il allait se noyer dans une douche, sous les baisers d'un foutu nageur beaucoup trop tentant et beaucoup trop attirant.

– Eh… Prendre une douche inclut de v… vraiment se doucher…

– Le fait de prendre une douche inclut aussi de ne plus avoir de vêtements, ironisa Khan avec un rictus satisfait contre ses lèvres.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le bermuda trempé de Leonard, qui poussa un soupir appréciateur… jusqu'à ce que son cerveau reconnecte brutalement au son d'une voix particulière :

– Bones ? _Bones_?

– Bon sang ! chuchota-t-il en chassant les mains de Khan de ses fesses. Jim !

Khan parut sur le point d'exploser quelque chose.

– Oh, bordel ! hurla Leonard en découvrant son sac rempli de livres de cours abandonné à leurs pieds et, _évidemment_ , imbibé d'eau.

– Bones ?

– Je vais _étriper_ ce gamin, s'enflamma le nageur en tournant la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

– Pas tant que je serais là… grommela Leonard en gémissant devant l'état de ses bouquins, les cheveux en vrac et le teint écarlate.

– Bones ?

La voix se reprochait. Khan arracha le sac des mains de Leonard qui n'eut pas le temps de s'y opposer : déjà, le nageur fouillait à l'intérieur pour déchirer une des feuilles du cahier de notes et s'emparer d'un crayon.

– Mais qu'est-ce que…

Khan signa la feuille avec application.

– C'est une blague ?! s'étouffa Leonard.

– On m'a souvent reproché mon manque d'humour, je suis ravi d'apprendre que j'en suis quand même capable, répondit le nageur du tac au tac. Tiens.

Il se pencha vers un Leonard ébahi pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, un simple baiser sur les lèvres qui dura une minuscule éternité.

– D'accord, je m'avoue vaincu, soupira-t-il doucement.

– Je m'entraîne ici tous les soirs, de dix-huit heures à vingt heures. Dis seulement aux membres du staff qui voudraient t'empêcher de rentrer qu'ils ont intérêt à te laisser passer sans poser de questions, ou je les étrangle. Ils se montreront tout de suite plus persuasifs.

– Un vrai psychopathe, grogna Leonard.

– Est-ce que j'ai déjà prétendu le contraire ?

Jim surgit au coin d'un couloir, juste au moment où Khan se séparait de lui.

– Ah ! s'écria-t-il en les apercevant. _Oh._

– Je sais, je suis trempé, admit Leonard.

– Non mais… Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ fait là ?

Khan haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

– Mes entraînements quotidiens, peut-être ?

– Ah, bah… d'accord. Je voulais juste savoir si on partait bientôt…

– Oui, oui, tout de suite, s'empressa d'ajouter Leonard en jetant son sac à dos sur ses épaules. A la prochaine, salua-t-il Khan, avant de se maudire mentalement.

 _Et merde_ , songea-t-il devant l'air éberlué de Jim.

– A la prochaine ? répéta Jim.

– Je dois y aller, le coupa Khan en ronronnant à l'adresse de Leonard : à la prochaine.

Jim paraissait encore plus stupéfait lorsque Khan quitta les douches.

– On part, bougonna Leonard.

Soudain, l'attention du blond fut attirée par le papier entre les doigts de son meilleur ami.

– C'est quo… Un autographe ! Tu m'as eu un autographe ! Sérieux, Bones, tu es le meilleur pote que la terre ait jamais connu !

– Je suis au courant.

– Eh, mais… pourquoi il a écrit son numéro derrière ?

Leonard se figea.

– Oh, le c… passe-moi ça.

Leonard mémorisa le numéro en se disant qu'il venait peut-être de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, mais que cette connerie avait un culot fou.

Et qu'elle embrassait sacrément bien.


End file.
